Pienso en ti, mi luz
by Lidith Weasly Ishida
Summary: Takeru recuerda lo que siente desde el día que conoció a Hikari hasta el presente. Porque ella es la luz de su esperanza. Mejor entren y lean no soy buena para los summaries.


**Mi primer Takari**

**La canción es de Ross Lynch – I think about you.**

**Digimon no me pertenece si fuera así el epilogo hubiera terminado en Takari, Michi y hubiera aclarado el matrimonio de Sora y Yamato.**

That summer we met  
We started as friends  
I can't tell you how it all happened

Cuando tenía tan solo 8 años tuve grandes aventuras con mis amigas y hermano, fue cuando nos dijeron que había otro niño elegido, debíamos encontrarlo antes que Myotismon.

Me sorprendí que era una niña de mi edad eso me gusto porque ya no sería el más chico de todos.

No puedo explicar como paso pero cuando te conocí sentí una conexión especial, al principio pensé que tal vez se debía a la similitud que tenían nuestros emblemas

Then autumn it came  
We were never the same  
Those nights everything felt like magic

Terminó el verano, terminaron esas aventuras del digimundo que no solo fueron fantásticas sino también nos ayudaron a crecer y a madurar. De verdad me sentía triste extrañaría a Patamon.

Y como todos sabemos después del verano llega el otoño y yo debía irme de Odaiba con mi madre pero esas últimas noches que pasé junto a ti fueron mágicas donde reíamos jugábamos con todo, además de la diversión ni la Luna ni las Estrellas te alumbraban tus alumbrabas a los astros porque eres la luz más brillante que existe en esta vida.

And I wonder if you miss me too  
If you don't here's the one thing  
That I wish you knew

Cuando me fui esperaba que tú mi luz me extrañara como yo te extrañaría a ti, tenía la esperanza de volverte a ver algún día, y eso era lo que me representaba la esperanza así como a ti la luz.

I think about you  
Every morning when I open my eyes  
I think about you  
Every evening when I turn out the lights  
I think about you  
Every moment every day of my life

You're on my mind all the time it's true

Cuando iba a entrar en 5° de primaria y con 11 años de edad a mi madre le ofrecieron un trabajo en Odaiba, me puse muy feliz al saber que vería más seguido a mi padre y hermano pero no solo estaba feliz por eso sino también porque volvería a verte a ti mi luz

El primer día de clases no solo volví a verte sino que también se abrió nuevamente la puerta al digimundo y me reencontré con patamon este día no podría ser mejor.

Una nueva aventura comenzó con nuevos elegidos: Daisuke, Miyako y Cody.

Pasó el tiempo y terminamos esa aventura con gran éxito donde a los niños que le implantaron la semilla de la oscuridad fueron "quitadas"

Cuando entre en la adolescencia pensaba en ti a cada momento cuando abría mis ojos por la mañana, cuando apagaba las luces simplemente cada pensamiento de mi vida era solo para ti, de echo recuerdo una vez que teníamos examen y en lugar de poner la respuesta correcta puse tu nombre.

Estabas, estas y estarás siempre en mi mente

How long till I stop pretending  
What we have is never ending  
Oh ohh  
If all we are is just a moment  
Don't forget me cause I won't and  
I can't help myself.

I think about you ooohh  
I think about you ooohh

I think about you

Me pregunto cuanto tiempo tiene que pasar para poder decirte lo que siento y dejar de ser los mejores amigos porque yo ya no te podía ver como una amiga.

Tenía miedo de declarte mis sentimientos, digo quien no tiene miedo de decláresele a su mejor amiga/o, pero sabía que a pesar de tú respuesta lo nuestro no iba a terminar después de todos somos los portadores de la esperanza y la luz y tenemos una conexión muy especial,

Cada momento que paso junto a ti ya sea grande o pequeño es la mejor parte del día.

Y no puedo dejar de pensar en ti

Every morning when I open my eyes  
I think about you  
Every evening when I turn out the lights  
I think about you  
Every moment every day of my life  
You're on my mind all the time it's true

I think about you, you you you you.

Eres la luz de mi esperanza de cada día porque sin ti mi vida no sería vida. Y ahora a pesar de llevar 10 años de casados y verte cada día y lo hermosa que estas todavía pienso en ti a cada momento de mi vida como si fuera el 1° día que te conocí.

Y ahora no solo te amaré a ti sino también a ese pequeño angelito que está dentro de ti y faltan solo algunos meses para que salga y nuestra vida sea mejor.

Te amo Hikari, mi luz.

**Bueno hasta aquí dejo este song fic**

**Espere le haya gustado**

**También disculpen sino se entendió muy, no estaba planeado.**

**Dejen reviews.**


End file.
